


Improvvisazione

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Durante una missione Mac fa quello che gli riesce meglio: improvvisare.Ma le cose finiscono per prendere una piega, quanto meno...strana.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Improvvisazione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nattini1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/gifts).



> La mia amica Nattini1 ha chiesto per Natale una fanfiction con un "primo bacio". Ho fatto del mio meglio per accontentarla.
> 
> Questo è per te! 💙

«Te l'ho detto Mac! Il Natale è un'invenzione delle multinazionali!» Asserisce seriamente Jack, muovendo un dito davanti al viso del ragazzo accanto a lui, come a sottolineare il punto e allo stesso tempo impartirgli una lezione. Mac ridacchia, mentre gioca con una bottiglia di plastica che ha raccolto dal ciglio della strada. È sempre stato così, da che ha memoria, per gli altri, per la gente normale, gli oggetti abbandonati sono solo "spazzatura" per lui sono un'occasione, giochi e in casi più estremi dei salva vita.  
«Non è assolutamente così e lo sai anche tu Jack!» Ribatte Mac distrattamente, mentre esamina la bottiglia di plastica alla luce del sole.  
I loro passi e le loro voci echeggiano nel vicolo silenzioso. I rumori delle auto e il vociare delle persone è lontano. In quel vicolo stretto, con l'asfalto dissestato e alcuni edifici in costruzione, ci sono solo loro due e i tizi che devono sorvegliare.  
È una missione piuttosto semplice: osservare e riferire.  
«Babbo Natale è un fottuto testimonial paffuto!» Quasi urla Jack, infervorito dalla discussione e infastidito (in senso buono) dal sorrisetto furbo di Mac.  
«In realtà Jack non è così....» tenta Mac, con voce bassa e con tono conciliatore, ma la punta di divertimento non abbandona le sue labbra.  
«Oh non ci provare!» Lo ammonisce Jack, guardandolo da sotto i suoi occhiali da aviatore gialli. I suoi splendidi occhi marroni, nota Mac, e lui deglutisce a vuoto trovando di nuovo improvvisamente interessante quella bottiglia sporca e danneggiata che tiene stretta tra le mani.  
«Tu inventi delle storie Mac, lo fai sempre!»  
Mac tira le labbra in un sorriso e si passa una mano tra i capelli corti che ha deciso di lasciare allungare. Non è che a lui non piacesse quel taglio di capelli, anzi lo trovava piuttosto comodo, ma Jack aveva detto qualcosa, un giorno, a proposito dei suoi capelli lunghi e lui aveva in qualche modo deciso di accontentare Jack. È piuttosto sciocco pensa Mac, mentre i lobi delle sue orecchie si tingono di rosa, senza che lui abbia un minimo di potere a riguardo.  
«Ehi Mac? Mi stai ascoltando?» Chiede improvvisamente Jack, preoccupato dal silenzio del ragazzo che si era protratto un po', troppo, a lungo. Mac sbatte le palpebre improvvisamente riportato al presente e scuote la testa per cacciare gli ultimi rimasugli della visione che aveva in testa; un Jack piuttosto soddisfatto che passava una mano tra i suoi capelli biondi.  
«Sono qui. Scusa...» La voce di Mac è imbarazzata, tenta un sorriso sbilenco che si trasforma in una smorfia quando vede il volto ancora preoccupato e confuso di Jack.  
«I nostri bersagli si stanno muovendo, dovremmo affrettarci...» La voce di Jack è piena di urgenza e il ragazzo annuisce mentre lascia cadere la bottiglia di plastica che fa un rumore sordo e Jack, per ogni evenienza, toglie la sicura alla sua pistola. 

E poi accade.  
Con il senno di poi, probabilmente, riflette Mac, ci sarebbero state mille altre opzioni più valide di quella, ma il suo cervello non ha pensato, o voluto, ad altro. Le sue labbra sono su quelle di Jack. Incastrati contro un muro freddo di un edificio in costruzione.  
Jack ha un'espressione scioccata, ma non fa niente per togliere di mezzo Mac, o mettere fine a quello, che sicuramente (secondo la mente già in black out di Mac) è un errore.  
Il bacio è lento, controllato, quasi statico. E cosa più importante sortisce il suo effetto. Gli obiettivi attraversano la stradina, li vedono e passano oltre. Alcuni lanciano occhiate disgustate che Mac nota e non riesce ad ignorare.  
Rabbrividisce nella sua giacca di pelle marrone e si stacca da Jack, lasciando andare la giacca del compagno, che non si era neanche accorto di stare ancora trattenendo.  
Le nocche sono bianche per lo sforzo che ha impiegato.  
Mac si schiarisce la gola. Non dice nulla, non ancora; non ha il coraggio e non si fida abbastanza della sua voce per farlo, ma neanche Jack lo fa e Mac inizia a credere di aver incasinato le cose. Non riesce a fermare il panico che si sta insinuando nel suo petto che rischia di mandarlo direttamente a spirale. Poi Jack dice qualcosa; la sua voce è ferma, dura.  
«Sono andati via...» Dice, mettendo fine a quel silenzio imbarazzante che si era formato tra i due.  
Mac annuisce e si scusa, «Ho improvvisato!» Dice solamente, Jack annuisce. La sua voce ha tremato, ma si sforza di ignorarlo. Deve farlo.

Non parlano più. Non ne parlano durante il ritorno alla Fenice. Non ne parlano dopo il briefing che li ha tenuti impegnati per due ore. Raccontando più e più volte le informazioni che hanno raccolto e come hanno fatto. Ovviamente saltano quella parte.  
Non ne parlano, fino a quando la casa di Mac non è all'orizzonte, facendosi sempre più grande ad ogni metro macinato dalla GTO di Jack.  
«Dovremmo parlare di cosa è successo durante la missione...» Suggerisce Jack, spegne il motore dell'auto e toglie le mani dal volante, posandosele in grembo. Sembra pensieroso, forse preoccupato. Almeno non è arrabbiato pensa Mac, che ha il viso accartocciato, quasi quanto il suo intestino. Ha la sensazione che il suo stomaco si stia chiudendo su sé stesso, inglobandolo.,  
«Non possiamo fare finta che non sia successo nulla?»  
Prova Mac e quella sensazione di terrore torna. Vorrebbe trovarsi dovunque tranne che lì. Jack sospira e annuisce. Una sorta di dispiacere e rassegnazione gli aleggia sul volto. Mac ne approfitta e si precipita fuori dall'auto, con un cenno della mano a mo' di saluto e un "ci vediamo domani" sussurrato tra la fretta. Mac non vede il cipiglio di Jack e non vede neanche la tristezza nei suoi occhi.

Sono le tre di notte. Los Angeles è stranamente tranquilla, beh per quanto può essere una città da milioni di abitanti che non dorme mai. Jack suona il campanello di casa di Mac con insistenza.  
Bozer è alla Fenice, una squadra ha richiesto delle protesi facciali, lui deve supervisionare la faccenda e Jack lo sa. Per la prima volta, forse, Jack è grato che Mac sia solo in casa.  
Quello che sta per dire, non ha bisogno di spettatori.  
La porta di Mac tarda ad aprirsi e lui contempla, per un momento, di usare la chiave di riserva che porta con sé, ma poi Mac appare in tutto il suo splendore. Occhi assonnati e gonfi di sonno, sguardo confuso. Indossa ancora la sua Henley bianca.  
Mac si stropiccia un occhio e trattiene uno sbadiglio mentre cerca di capire se sta sognando o...  
«Cosa ci fai qui Jack? Stai bene? Sei ferito?»  
Jack scuote la testa e sorpassa Mac, ignorandolo quasi. Si ferma nel soggiorno buio e Mac lo segue, stanco.  
«Dobbiamo parlare a proposito di quel...» Jack esista e Mac deglutisce a vuoto. Improvvisamente è sveglio. Il suo cervello iperattivo entra di nuovo in funzione.  
«bacio» conclude l'uomo che passeggia su e giù seguendo un percorso circolare immaginario.  
«Pensavo dovessimo dimenticarlo...eravamo in missione!» Offre di nuovo Mac. Jack deglutisce, per un attimo, solo un attimo, esita ma poi si fa sempre più vicino. Passi lenti, sinuosi, quasi calcolati. Mac vorrebbe indietreggiare ma resta immobile, quasi bloccato. Non vuole litigare, non vuole perdere Jack.  
«Se non volessi dimenticare?» Sussurra Jack ad un centimetro dal suo viso che si accartoccia, non lo ammetterà mai, ma alcune lacrime stanno minacciando di rigargli le guance. Si strofina l'occhio, quasi con rabbia.  
E poi per la seconda volta in quel giorno le loro labbra si uniscono.  
Le labbra di Jack sono fresche e umide e Mac non resiste alla tentazione di mordicchiarle. È un bacio diverso rispetto a quello del pomeriggio. È disordinato, passionale, intenso.  
Le loro lingue si toccano e si esplorano. Jack cinge la vita di Mac e lo tiene stretto e Mac si sente andare a fuoco. Il cuore gli galoppa nel petto e quesi teme di morire.  
«Jack cosa...» sussurra a fior di labbra, respiro ansante.  
«Volevo farlo da tempo...»


End file.
